Digimon Fanz in a Pokemon Quiz
by Mew2 Strikes Back
Summary: 2nd fic. Please R&R. NOT FOR DIGIMON FANS!!!!!
1. Round 1

*******PLEASE NOTE THIS IS AN ANTI DIGIMON FIC!!!!!********  
Don't know if you've read Johto Journeys yet, but if you haven't GO AND READ IT NOW!!! (Only joking...)  
*******Mew2 Strikes Back**********  
  
:)  
  
Mew2 Strikes back: Hello, and welcome to the Digifans Weakest Link. Let's begin round 1. Let's remind you that the prize on offer today for you Digipeople is: A ripped up Digimon trading card!!  
  
Audience: Oooooooo..  
  
Mew2: Let's introduce todays' contestants. Gee-mee,  
  
Mee-mee:Mee-mee  
  
Mew2:Whatever. You do not have a job. Correct?  
  
Mee:Well, actually, I am one of the  
  
Mew2:You ARE the weakest link. Goodbye.  
  
(Mew 2 flips his hand. Mee slumps onto her stand, and does not move)  
(Audience laughs)  
  
Mew2:Let's begin.  
(DRAMATIC MUSIC)  
  
Mew2:Joe, what is the biggest city in Johto?  
  
Joe:Blackthorn.  
  
Mew2:Shut up idiot. Wrong.  
  
Mew2:What is the world's greatest Pokemon?  
  
Tai:Myotismon.  
  
Mew2:I am not going to bother responding.  
  
Mew2:Other than Sunkern, what other Pokemon evolves with the Sunstone?  
  
Izzy: Ash.  
  
Mew2: Be quiet.  
  
Mew2: Are you going to answer this question right, or are you the weakest link, Sora?  
  
Sora:Hmmm...  
  
Mew2:Wrong. You ARE the weakest Link. Goodbye. 


	2. Round 2

MAY I REMIND YOU CHAPTER 5 OF JOHTO JOURNEYS WILL BE UP 5-4-01  
  
DEVOTED TO KASUMI_GRL  
By the way, I get the Digimon info off the back of cereal packs. I also have a friend that used to like Digimon. This is also devoted to that friend, who knows who he/she is, for trying to stick up for me. But I can do it this way, which is much more destructive. I hate Digimon so much because of the way people compare it to Pokemon. And there is nothing more annoying than people who say I like Digimon. Or secretly watch it. No names mentioned. Kasumi_Grl. Enjoy one of my most successful fics!  
:)  
*********Mew2 Strikes back**********  
  
  
Warning:Anti Digimon fic Warning:Anti Digimon fic Warning:Anti Digimon fic Warning:Anti Digimon f  
  
Mew2 Strikes Back:Hello, and welcome back to the Digifans Weakest Link. May I remind you that the group have a grand total of £0. Great. We have left Izzy, Tai, TK, Kari, Matt and Joe. Great. Last round we eliminated incompatent Sora, and Miss Mee-mee-hasn't-got-a-brain. Let's see if we can actually win money this round.  
  
All players:Yes, Mew2.  
  
Mew2:THAT'S IT! YOU ARE ALL THE WEAKEST LINK. GOODBYE!  
  
Director:You can't do that!  
  
Mew2:OK then. Let's begin.  
(DRAMATIC MUSIC)  
  
Mew2:Izzy, where would you find Delibird?  
  
Izzy:Delibird can be found  
  
Mew2:Please don't EVER repeat the question. I am quite capable of doing that myself. Carry on.  
  
Izzy:Ice path in Silver.  
  
Mew2:Correct.  
(SLIDER GOES UP TO £20)  
  
Mew2:TK,  
  
TK:Bank.  
  
Mew2:LET ME FINISH THE QUESTION STUPID!  
  
Mew2:Where is Gary in G/S?  
  
TK:Could you repeat the question please?  
  
Mew2:No. You'll just have to guess. You were gonna get it wrong anyway.  
  
TK:Mew2StrikesBackMon  
  
Mew2:  
  
Mew2:Kari, where can Gastly be found in R/B?  
  
(Kari begins to glow)  
  
Kari:I AM THE DIGIMON QUEEN!!! YOU CANNOT MAKE DIGIMON LOOK LIKE THIS!!!  
  
Mew2:Let us halt the show for a second.  
################################################################################################# INTERMISSION######################################################################################################################################################################################  
(Show comes back. Kari is now a ladybird.)  
  
Mew2:Let us vote for the weakest link.  
  
Izzy:Kari.  
  
Tai:Kari.  
  
Matt:Kari.  
  
TK:Kari. (Smiley face is drawn next to Kari)  
  
Joe:Kari  
  
Kari the ladybird:MEEK(Kari)  
(Mew2 sighs with frustration)  
  
Mew2:Joe, why Kari?  
  
Joe:B  
  
Mew2:I have heard enough of your voice for another chapter.  
  
Mew2:(Sighs)Kari, why Kari?  
  
Kari The Ladybird:Meek(Cause shes gonna win it!)  
(Gargles like a baby)  
  
Mew2:With(Clears throat) 6/6 votes, Kari, you are the weakest link. Goodbye.  
(Mew2 flips hand. Kari is still.)  
(Audience cheers)  
  
Tai:No, my sister!(Glares at rest of contestants)How could you do this? How could you vote her off?  
(Sobs)  
  
Mew2:You voted her off too.  
  
Tai:YOU!!!!! I'LLL KILL YO   
  
Tai:Oh yeah.  
  
Mew2:Join us again for the weakest link.(scowls)Goodbye. 


	3. Round 3

********************DONT FORGET TO READ JOHTO JOURNIES!!!!!!!!***********************************  
  
*********Mew2 Strikes back****************  
  
Warning anti Digimon fic!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mew2 Strikes Back:Hello, and welcome back to another edition of The DigiFans Weakest link. We are still stuck with Tai, Izzy, TK, Matt and Joe. Whoopie. The group have in the kitty a grand total of £20. You can probably buy a stick of chewing gum with that. Congratulations. Now, if you knew anything about Pokemon, then you could have won £2000 by now. Last round we eliminated Kari The Ladybird, with a whopping erm... 6/5 votes. Let's begin today's humiliation round.  
(DRAMATIC MUSIC)  
  
Mew2:Tai. Where would you find Octillery?  
  
Tai:Route  
  
Mew2:Wrong. Ha-ha. Trick question. Octillery cannot be found anywhere.  
  
Tai:But  
  
Mew2:SILENCE!!! I did not give you permission to argue with my cruel no-win questions!!!  
  
Tai:Grrr.. Go, Agumon!  
  
Mew2:Aww, a stuffed toy! Let's burn it!  
  
Audience:Burn it, burn it, burn it!  
  
Rest of players:Burn it, burn it, burn it!  
  
Crew:Burn it, burn it, burn it!  
  
(Mew2 douses Agumon in petrol. He then proceeds to throw a match.)  
  
Agumon:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm on fire!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience:Dodgy toy, dodgy toy, dodgy toy!  
(Everyone giggles amusedly)  
  
Mew2:Let's continue.  
  
Agumon:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm on fire!!!!!!!!  
  
Mew2:Izzy, where is Blaine in R/B?  
  
Izzy:Cinnibar Island.  
  
Mew2:Correct.  
(Slider goes up to £20)  
  
Mew2:TK, what type is Charmander?  
  
TK:Erm, I think it is... I'm not sure..  
  
Mew2:Hurry up, we havn't got all day.  
  
TK:Fire?  
  
Mew2:Correct.  
(Slider goes up to £50)  
Agumon:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm on fire!!!!!!!!  
  
Mew2:Matt, what number is Voltorb?  
  
Matt:Well, I have the Digimon Lottery as 100, but my second number is 543, also, my  
  
Mew2:Shut up and get on with it.  
  
Matt:100?  
  
Mew2:????????????????????????????  
(Slider goes up to £100)  
  
Agumon:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm on fire!!!!!!!!  
  
Mew2:Joe, where is Kangaskan found in G/S?  
  
Joe:Easy, Rock Tunnel.  
  
Mew2:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's supposed to be impossible to get more than £20!!! I've gotta make these questions harder!!!!! I'm the author of this fic!!!!  
(Slider goes up to £200)  
  
Mew2:Tai, what is Ash's favourite Pokemon? How did this one get in here????? I HATE THIS SHOW!!!  
  
Agumon:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm on fire!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai:Monmon.  
  
(Mew2 smiles cruelly)  
  
Mew2:Incorrect.  
(Slider drops to £0)  
  
All other players: TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(End-of-round-music)  
  
Agumon:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm on fire!!!!!!!!  
  
Mew2:Let us vote of the Weakest Link.  
  
Voiceover guy:Tai, by far, was the weakest link. In my opinion, though, they are all pathetic.  
  
Mew2:Show your cards.  
  
Tai:Matt  
  
Matt:Tai  
  
TK:Tai  
  
Joe:Tai  
  
Izzy:Tai  
  
Mew2:Izzy, why Tai?  
  
Izzy:Coz he's pathetic.  
  
Mew2:Well, err, YOU'RE A DIGIMON FAN!!!!  
  
Mew2:Tai, why Matt?  
  
Tai:Bec  
  
Mew2:We don't care, because YOU are the....  
  
Everyone:WEAKEST LINK!!!!!!!  
  
Tai:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
(Tai slumps to the ground)  
  
Agumon:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm on fire!!!!!!!! I'm dead.  
(Agumon dies of fatal burns.)  
(Audience laughs)  
  
Mew2:Join us again for the weakest link(scowls). Goodbye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 

ARE YOU A POKEMON FAN??? DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE THE POKEMON GAMES?? LOOK OUT FOR POKEMON QUIZ! Out 13th May! THIS HAS NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE ON FanFiction!! (I think so, anyway)  
  
********************************Mew2 Strikes Back************************************************  
  
Mew2:Oh my God! We haven't killed enough people! They're still not all dead!!!  
(takes a pill)  
  
Mew2:Are you sure these work? Anyway, we still have left Izzy, TK and Matt. No. No. Nononononononono!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
(Mew2 repeatedly bangs head against stand)  
(Mew2's hand shakes as he takes another pill. The bottle has now got 2 pills left.)  
(Mew2 takes deep, relaxing breaths)  
  
Mew2:Here we GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO again for another pill-filled round of The WWWFWAGFEAHdf Link!  
(dribbles)  
(takes another pill)  
(and another)  
(there are no pills left)  
  
Mew2:I need something to take away the pain!!  
(Mew2 snaps a nearby wire and shoves it in his mouth)  
  
Mew2:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Mew2 repeatedly bangs head against stand)  
(Mew2 repeatedly bangs head against stand)  
(Mew2 repeatedly bangs head against stand)  
(Mew2 repeatedly bangs head against stand)  
(audience laughs)  
  
Mew2:I'm having a psychological breakdown cause of the Digithingumbobbyswhatchamacallems  
  
Izzy:Digi  
(Mew2 throws bottle at Izzy. Izzy faints. Audience laughs. Mew2 repeatedly bangs head against stand)  
  
Mew2:I'm OK. Matt, where is Johto?  
  
Matt:In my Digivice?  
  
Mew2:Correct.  
(Mew2 repeatedly bangs head against stand)  
(Slider goes up to £20)  
  
Mew2:TK, where can you find Kurt?  
  
TK:In Myotismon?  
  
Mew2:Correct.  
(Mew2 repeatedly bangs head against stand)  
(Mew2 repeatedly bangs head against stand)  
(Mew2 repeatedly bangs head against stand)  
(Mew2 repeatedly bangs head against stand)  
  
Mew2:Izzy, where is Dragonite in G/S?  
  
(Izzy groans weakly)  
(Mew2 kicks him)  
(hard)  
(harder)  
(Ouch...)  
(Mew2 orders security to take him away to an asylum)  
  
Mew2:SSSSSSSSSSSoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Heishfih the WWWWWWWWWWWWWWEWEaJEST lNIK yESENOYESNONOYESMAYBE  
  
Mew2:GGGGGGGGGgodbye from me, Harry. Hope you had funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun  
At Weakest think. I link.  
  
Mew2:SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGFFFFFFHT$RRRR£RSHHSRHE£W!!  
  
********Ahh, I've just remembered. I did have summat else to say. If you have been offended by this, please don't be. This is a ONE OFF weird episode that I decided to do. Digifanz Weakest Link will be back to perfect normality by next episode. So please don't hurt me....**********  
  
MEW2 STRIKES BACK  
  
:) :)  
  
I also thought I'd tack a bit on the end, Mew Warrior. Go ahead and review, if it makes you happy. I have watched Digimon. I always watch every single new show a whole episode. (except DBZ, which I couldn't stand 15 minutes of[No offence to DBZ fans, of course, that's my personal opinion])  
But, I couldn't be bothered watching it again. It's rubbish. So, it's not really 'biased'. Except the fact I hate it. Why can't Digimon fans get the picture? THIS IS AN ANTI DIGIMON FIC!!!  
So, don't read it if you're a Digimon fan, and cannot have anything bad about Digimon said to you. (But, if you're like Elsie, who likes Digimon aswell as Pokemon, and can stand it, then, read and enjoy!) But, except from that DON'T READ THE NEXT CHAPTERS IF YOU'RE A DIGIMON FAN, K???????? I HOPE i won't have to write another thing like this again. I don't enjoy writing them you know... 


	5. Round 4- second to last

Sorry it took me so long to put this up, been busy... KEEP trying on The First Fully Interactive Pokemon Quiz!!!YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS THIS ONE!!!! 23rd May!  
*****************Mew2 Strikes Back*********************  
Mew2:Hello, and welcome back to The Weakest Link. We still have left TK and Matt. We might just survive...  
(DRAMATIC MUSIC)  
  
Mew2:May I remind you that you are playing for the grand prize total this round- all the money is tripled!! You have in the bank, out of a maximum of £5000 err... £20. O.K...   
  
Mew2:TK, where is the TM nightmare found in G/S?  
  
TK:You have to kill The Joker.  
  
Mew2:Riiiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttt....  
  
Mew2:Matt, where is Kingdra found?  
  
Matt:Nowhere?  
  
Mew2:Yet again, the digiwhatgemac- oh, yeah.  
(Slider goes up to £20)  
  
Mew2:TK, what is the Elite Four?  
  
TK:Ash And Misty Love.  
(Slider drops to £0)  
  
Mew2:Well done! Idiot. Matt, where is  
FOGHORN  
  
Mew2:Time's up. You got £0 in that round. Join us again to see who gets that fffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabulous ripped up Digimon Card! Goodbye! 


	6. Round 5- :(

Oooooo, the last one! It feels like just yesterday I was doing the first... Who's gonna win, Matt, or TK? Find out NOW!!!  
*******************************Mew2 Strikes Back*************************************  
(All the contestants are back in their stands)  
  
Mew2 Strikes Back:Hello, and welcome to the final edition of the Digifans Weakest Link! Let's recap on the previous rounds! First to get voted off, was Gee-mee,  
  
Mee:Actua  
  
Mew2:SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Mew2:Gee-mee, why do you think you were the first to get voted off?  
  
Mee:B  
  
Mew2:Yes, you WERE stupid. Goodbye again.  
(Mee dies)  
  
Mew2:Then, the group decided to vote off incompatent Sora.  
  
Sora:Could you  
  
Mew2:SILENCE!!!  
  
Sora:NO! You have been bossing us around ever since the start o(Sora's voice disappears)  
(A chainsaw appears and brutally cuts Sora's head off. Blood splatters all over everyone. Angelus from Buffy appears and tortures her. Angelus dissapears. The fat Scottish bloke from Austin Powers II appears and shows off his body to her. DIRTYFLAMES appear and show off their bodies to her. Sora is made to watch 1,000,000 episodes of Telletubbies. Sora's mum appears and shows off the baby pictures. Sora's dad appears and talks to her about the 'Birds and the bees'. Hayatham appears and pulls down her pants. Tai asks to go out with her. Mew2 Strikes back then kills her after 5 minutes of this.)  
  
Mew2:Let's start for that ripped up Digimon card. We play the rules a bit differently to the Weakest Link here, as you viewers will find out. Let's play The Weakest Link!  
(Dramatic music)  
  
Mew2:Matt, what does Charmander evolve into?  
  
Matt:Gerafsygfdjffnfjgkhlfug4mg5rhig3437y5654g5475g45jfikfrnuyjfnrejgvuewfjfremon?  
  
Mew2:No, 1-0. TK?  
  
TK:MegaGerafsygfdjffnfjgkhlfug4mg5rhig3437y5654g5475g45jfikfrnuyjfnrejgvuewfjfremon?  
  
Mew2:No, 1-1. Matt?  
  
Matt:MetalGerafsygfdjffnfjgkhlfug4mg5rhig3437y5654g5475g45jfikfrnuyjfnrejgvuewfjfremon?  
  
Mew2:No, 2-1. TK?  
  
TK:WereGerafsygfdjffnfjgkhlfug4mg5rhig3437y5654g5475g45jfikfrnuyjfnrejgvuewfjfremon?  
  
Mew2:No, 2-2 stupid idiots. Matt?  
  
Matt:MagnaGerafsygfdjffnfjgkhlfug4mg5rhig3437y5654g5475g45jfikfrnuyjfnrejgvuewfjfremon?  
  
Mew2:NO!  
  
TK:MegamagnasuperGerafsygfdjffnfjgkhlfug4mg5rhig3437y5654g5475g45jfikfrnuyjfnrejgvuewfjfremon?  
  
Mew2:NOOO!  
  
Matt:megasurperweremagnaultraGerafsygfdjffnfjgkhlfug4mg5rhig3437y5654g5475g45jfikfrnuyjfnrejgvuewfjfremon?  
  
Mew2:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
TK:Charmeleon?  
  
Mew2:YES!! we have a winner! I'mgoinghomenowandcan'tbebotheredsayinggoodbye.Goodbye from all of us here at:  
  
Everyone except Sora and Mee:THe Digifanz Weakest link!  
  
TK:I don't want this!  
  
Mew2:(Out of corner of mouth) Shut up little brat and wave. I'll deal with you later.   
  



End file.
